


Pillow Forts

by GalacticJustin



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Fluff, Fuck uhh, M/M, so much, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticJustin/pseuds/GalacticJustin
Summary: (Yikes I can’t summarize) basically Roger wants Godon to rest and Gordon wants to write things





	Pillow Forts

Gordon groaned as he landed face first on the couch cushions. He rolled onto his back and threw his notepad across the room.

“What the FUCK is a frog supposed to be thinking?” Gordon said, looking up at Roger, who had moved himself to the far side of the couch. “Frogs are fucking dumb as shit! Do they even have the ability think?”

Now assured that there would be no more jumping, Roger moved himself towards the angry brunette. He generally ran his fingers through the mans surprisingly soft hair. Gordon closed his eyes and groaned loudly.

“I think frogs are homophobic too.” 

“Gordo, you can’t just call anything that is inconveniencing you homophobic.” Roger said, rolling his eyes at the exhausted composer. 

“Jesus, my own boyfriend? Homophobic?” Gordon sat up and rubbed his face in his hands quickly before standing up and stretching. He walked back over to his discarded notebook, picked it up, and walked back towards Roger, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“So I take it the writing isn’t going so well?” Roger chuckled, which earned him a glare.

“I have no ideas! None! All of my thoughts have left the fucking building!” Gordon said, handing over the notebook to show Roger the ‘work’ he had done.

He opened the notebook and immediately saw the crudely drawn frog that was in the middle of the page. There were scribbles of words around the frog that he couldn’t quiet make out. He chuckles lightly and wraps an arm around Gordon’s shoulders.

“I think you may need to take a breather. Trying to force yourself to keep working will just be a waste of time. However, I do applaud your art skills.” Roger lightly ran his hand up and down Gordon’s arm, trying to sooth the stressed man. 

“Are frogs even real? Are brains real? What is real? Why are we even here? Won’t we all just be forgotten in the end?” Gordon said, resting his head on Roger’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I think a nap would be best for the both of us. Me because I get to spend time with you and you because you get existential when you’re tired.”

“Rhoda is going to kill me if I don’t finish the song this week. I think I need to keep working.” Gordon stretched and groaned, moving to stand and walk back to his desk. Roger grabbed onto his wrist as he was leaving, preventing him from getting farther away.

“C’mon Gordo, please? Just a little nap? You need to rest for a little and then I swear you can keep writing for as long as you want.” Roger pleaded with the slightly shorter male who looked back at him sadly. 

“Baby, I really need to finish this song.” Gordon said softly, lifting his hand to Rogers face and patting his cheek lightly. 

Roger let go of his wrist and sat back down on the couch, pretending to surrender. Gordon gave him a small smile and walked away. As soon as he sat down, Roger could see the tension in his body which was hunched over his notebook. 

He waited around five minutes before deciding it was time to try again. Roger gathered his resources, aka grabbed all the pillows on the couch and a few blankets and walked towards Gordon. He looked at Roger quizzically as he began placing the pillows down on the floor. 

“Hmm, quick question, why are you putting our nice clean pillows on the floor?” Gordon sighed, chuckling despite his slight annoyance. 

“Pillow fort.” Roger replied simply, not looking up at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes upon hearing this statement. 

“What are you in 3rd grade? A pillow fort? Why?” Gordon placed his pencil down next to his notebook and swiveled his chair to fully survey Roger. The man had a steely look of determination on his face as he built his pillow fort. Gently, Roger laid the thick blanket over the top of the fortress. Gordon had to admit, it was one hell of a fort. He desperately wanted to go and lay down, but had to finish the song and was too stubborn to admit that Roger was right. 

Once he had finished building, Roger glanced back at Gordon, raising his eyebrows and jerking his head in the direction of the fort, welcoming to lay down. Gordon shook his head and swiveled his chair back towards his desk, picking up his pencil and tapping it several times on the desk. Roger just shrugged and walked out of the room, knowing he would have to work harder to get his idiot boyfriend to lay down for once. 

Walking into the kitchen, Roger went towards the cabinet, grabbing the popcorn and two packets of hot chocolate powder. He started to warm the milk and put the popcorn into the microwave. 

Gordon could hear Roger moving around in the kitchen and wondered what he would come up with next. He really did need to finish the song, not only for Rhoda, but for himself too. ‘

‘But could it really hurt to lay down for a few hours’ Gordon argued with himself mentally. He decided that he could take a little break but he was too prideful to give up that easy. His plan was to hold out for a little longer before finally obliging to his boyfriend’s request. He jotted down a few incoherent thoughts onto his notebook while Roger was finishing up in the kitchen. 

After the popcorn was in a bowl and the hot chocolate was steaming in two mugs, Roger power walked to their shared bedroom, grabbing his laptop and the dvd of Kinky Boots, which had a permanent location on their dresser since Gordon watched it so much. 

Roger walked into the office space, arms full and smiled at Gordon who had his head in his hands, obviously infuriated by his inability to complete the stupid song about frogs. Roger set up everything and then tapped Gordon on the shoulder. He looked up questioningly.

“Will you please take a break just for a little.” Roger practically begged the exhausted composer. Gordon’s facial expression softened upon seeing what his boyfriend had put together for him. 

“I-“ Roger raised a hand cutting Gordon off before he could try and deny his request again. 

“No buts! You are taking a break whether you want to or not, jerk.” Roger pointed a finger at Gordon and causing him to chuckle.

“Okay, Okay you wonderful asshole!! You won! I’ll take a break, but not for more then a few hours.” Gordon put his hands in the air in mock surrender. 

“Oh thank god. I was worried you weren’t going to give up.” Roger said while walking towards Gordon and planting a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.” He mumbled against Gordon’s cheek, causing the composer to smile widely and pull his sailer into a kiss. 

They pulled away a few seconds later, smiling softly. 

“I Love you too, you jerk” Gordon said quietly. Roger pulled back smiling and grabbed Gordon’s hand to pull him to his feet. 

“Cmon lets rest for a little.” 

They climbed into the well built fort. Once they were settled in, Roger pulled his laptop towards them resting it on his legs. Gordon rested his head on his shoulder, causing Roger to wrap an arm around his shoulder. They rested in the pillow fort, watching the movie and appreciating the presence of the other. All was well in the fort that protected them from stress, due dates, and homophobic frogs.


End file.
